Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Sam and Dean discover a girl who can travel through time. They summon her to try and get rid of her and get something completely different. In order to teach them a lesson that there are things out there that don't need to be killed the Doctor and Rose take the Winchesters through space and time.
1. The Blone in Time

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Chapter 1: The Blonde in Time

Dean came back from the kitchen with three beers and passed them out. Sam took the one offered to him but didn't open it. He set it beside his lap top as he continued to scroll through the web page he'd been browsing. There hasn't been a case in almost a week. Normally, that would probably be a good thing, but they were all getting jumpy. He thought he had something but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. "Hey guys, I might have something here."

Dean and Bobby looked over at him. "You wanna share with the class?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes and brought up a picture on the screen. "This girl keeps appearing throughout time, but she never seems to age."

Dean leaned in and looked at her. "She's hot."

"Focus, Dean." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "There are notes from Charles Dickens describing her and some man. He even sketched them out." Sam brought up a sketch that looked exactly like the blonde only with her hair up. "She's been spotted in 1727, 1869, 1879, 1941, 1953, 1987, 2005, 2006, and 2012. Every time that she shows up there's been some kind of freak tragedy. She's even mentioned the night of the London Blitz."

Dean sighed and crossed his arms, taking in the information. "So what are we dealing with here, a demon?"

Sam shook his head. "I have no idea."

Bobby sighed and walked back into the room from the kitchen. "Well, we can summon it, trap it inside a devil's trap and test out all of our options. Other than that I'm not sure what to tell you boys."

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He looked at Bobby. "Do you have a spell?"

"Sure do. Sam, help me get the ingredients together, Dean draw up a trap." Twenty minutes later the spell was ready and Bobby was reciting the Latin words while Sam and Dean kept their eyes on the devil's trap, weapons ready. Bobby finished the spell and they watched as the blonde girl appeared in the middle of the trap. She looked around, very confused.

"The hell is going on?" She looked at all of them. "Who the hell are all of you?"

Dean looked at her, blinked a few times and shook his head. "You're kidding right?" he asked. When she gave him a blank look he was thoroughly shocked. "We're the Winchesters." He'd thought every low life monster had heard of them.

The girl looked at them, crossing her arms. "Okay? Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Kinda." Dean shook his head and got back to the task at hand. "What are you?"

"Excuse me?" She stepped right out of the devil's trap and headed for the door. "You need help mate. I'm going home."

Sam hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his sawed off and watched her collapse to the floor. "Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Dean shook his head. He was getting angrier and angrier the longer this went on. "I don't know. What kind of evil bitch just walks out of a devil's trap?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before." Bobby pulled his desk chair out from behind his desk and placed it in the middle of the room. "We can't take any chances, Sam get her in the chair."

Dean watched his brother man-handle the blonde into the chair and held her in place while Bobby tied her to it. "Ropes? Do you really think those are going to hold her if a damn devil's trap didn't?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Bobby asked.

Dean sighed and started pacing. He didn't like this at all. "Dean, calm down. We'll figure this out. We always do." He stood up as Bobby finished tying the girl down. "Why don't you call Cas, maybe he knows what she is."

Dean stopped mid-pace and looked at Sam. "Are you suggesting that she's an angel?" This wasn't happening.

"Maybe, if not Cas will know."

Dean gave up, throwing his hands into the air and collapsed back into an arm chair. "Alright, fine. Dear Cas who are not here but in heaven we've got some time jumping blonde British girl tied up here and we don't know what she is. Do you mind dropping in?"

"Dean." Cas walked in from the kitchen and looked at them. "Why exactly am I here?"

Sam stepped in before Dean could spark off a snarky comment. "We summoned this demon," he said nodding to the blonde. "We had her inside a devil's trap and she just walked right out of it."

"Do you know what she is or not?" Dean growled from his chair.

Cas sighed and looked at the blonde girl. "I don't know what she is. Maybe if I touched her soul I could tell you b—"

"Great, get to it." Dean clapped his hands together and got up, ready to gank her.

"But, it's dangerous. Not just for me but her as well." Cas eyed Dean. He got the idea that Cas was trying to get something through to him. "If she's human, which I seriously doubt, it could kill her, if she's something else it could kill us both."

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So, now what?"

Cas sighed. "I'll do it, but I may need to pull back before I find out what she is."

Dean nodded. "Good enough for me."

"Wh-what?" They all looked over as the girl started to wake up.

"You might want to get a move on Cas," Dean grumbled, picking up a knife. "This could get ugly."

Cas walked over to the struggling girl. She looked up at Cas, wide-eyed. Dean could see the terror in her eyes. That sealed the deal. Only demons looked at angels like that. "I'm sorry," Cas whispered. Slowly he started reaching into her body, looking for her soul. The girl screamed out in pain as Cas reached deeper and deeper inside of her. She struggled and writhed against the ropes holding her down. Her screams intensified as Cas dove deeper. Dean's eyes snapped towards Cas when he cried out. He looked like he was in a tremendous amount of pain. The girl's screams got worse and Cas ripped his hand back, stumbling. Dean caught him before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Dean looked over at the girl. She was passed out, her head hanging backwards off her shoulders. He could see the hot trails of tears leading down her face. She was dangerous, Dean was certain of it now. There weren't many things that could do that to Cas. They just had to wait until Cas woke up to know what they were dealing with and how to gank it.

* * *

Author's Notes: I can't find the exact post that I got this information from, but I saw it on Tumblr. Apparently the timelines for Rose's World and Pete's World were the same up to when the Doctor and Rose met the queen in Tooth and Claw. So that means that they still met Charles Dickinson, they still met Van Stattan and the Daleks, they still went to Downing Street. That's why Sam and Dean were able to find her in all of those places even though Rose and the Doctor are in the parallel universe. I hope that clears things up for anyone who wasn't sure. Also, an explanation as to how Rose was able to be summoned will be given either in chapter 4 or 5.


	2. Howling Wolf

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Chapter 2: Howling Wolf

Dean was pacing back and forth in the small living room. They had moved Cas to the couch to let him sleep off whatever had happened when he'd reached inside their pretty captive. That had been five hours ago. It was getting dark and the longer it took Cas to wake up the more antsy and pissed off he got. He'd already gone through a fifth and had stared in on his second bottle. Bobby had gone into town, and Sam was looking up everything he could find on their mystery blonde. Dean sighed, poured himself another glass and looked over at Sam as he drank half of it. "Find anything yet, Sam?"

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Apparently she's the heiress to some millionaire in the UK. She's got a mom, dad, little brother." Sam sighed and closed the lap top. "She's engaged to her boyfriend of five years. Basically she looks like a normal girl."

"Yeah well, maybe it's just a whole family of whatever she is." Dean looked over at the girl still passed out in Bobby's desk chair. "I don't like this Sam. I don't like not knowing what we're up against."

"Well, then you're not going to like what I found."

Sam and Dean looked over as Cas slowly sat up on the couch. "You alright Cas?"

"I will be." Cas looked across the room at the girl. Dean didn't know if it was just him or not, but Cas looked scared, and that was never a good thing. "She's part human, and part something else."

"Do you know what?"

Cas shook his head. "There was a feral growl when I started to push inside and this blinding gold light. The closer I got to her soul the louder the growling got. I was almost ready to touch her soul when…"

Dean frowned as Cas trailed off, staring at the girl. "What? What was it, Cas?"

Cas looked up at Dean, confusion playing across his face. "A wolf, a giant wolf made from that shimmering light. When it attacked me, I pulled out."

Dean looked at the girl and then looked back at Sam, and then to Cas. "A wolf? So what, she's a werewolf?"

Cas shook his head. "No, not a werewolf."

"Then what?" Dean snapped.

"I don't know! I've never seen or heard of anything like that before." Cas looked back at the girl. "Sam, Dean, I'm advising you to let her go. Whatever she is, let her go and don't go looking for her ever again."

Dean shook his head. "Out of the question."

"Dean!"

"No, Cas. She's dangerous! Look at what she did to you."

"Exactly!" Cas stood up and got right in Dean's face. "If she was able to do that to me, imagine what she could do to you."

"Alright, stop." Sam stepped in and pushed them apart. "Stop it. I have an idea that might make both of you happy." Once Sam was sure Dean wasn't going to take a swing at Cas he took a step back. "We untie her, but we don't let her leave the house."

"Sam, have you icompletely/i lost it?"

"No. Look, Dean, she's terrified of Cas. You saw her face. Do you really think she's going to try anything?"

Dean growled and fell back into a chair. "Fine, but I'm keeping a gun on her at all times."

"Fair enough." Sam walked over to the girl and cut the ropes holding her to the chair. He lifted her into his arms and laid her out on the couch. Dean grabbed his gun and settled in on the chair, the barrel aimed right at her. He knew it wouldn't be long before she woke up.

Bobby walked in and took one look at the situation before shaking his head. "Idgits," he mumbled before walking back out of the room.

Dean looked back at the girl and sighed. Somewhere inside his messed up head he was almost sorry for her, and second guessing himself. She looked almost breakable lying on the couch, covered up with one of Bobby's old afghans. One of her arms was draped over her side; the other was lying beside her head. She reminded Dean of some damsel in a movie waiting for her boyfriend or something to come in and wake her up.

He stiffened when she took a deep breath and stirred. "We've got movement. Look alive." Everyone came back into the room. Dean was pleased to see Sam hadn't completely lost it when he picked up his gun. He also noticed Cas stayed as far away from her as possible.

She blinked a few times and slowly started to sit up. "What happened?" She looked at all of them and Dean could see the memories rushing back, especially when she looked at Cas. Her eyes went wide and she scrambled back on the couch, trying to sink into it to get away from him.

Dean smirked and leaned forward in his chair, resting his arms on his knees, his barrel pointed directly at her. "Yeah, you remember my friend over there, don't you?" Her eyes flashed over to him before looking back at Cas. "This is your one and only warning. If you try anything, my buddy over there is going to touch you again." Dean stood up and crossed his arms, staring down at her. "First things first. Who are you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes always flashing between him and Cas. "R-Rose."

Dean sighed and looked over at Sam. "Alright, Rose, what are you?"

She looked up at him, settling her eyes on him fully and furrowed her brows in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm a human."

Dean laughed and crouched down in front of her. "Look, we already know you're not, so why don't you just tell us who you are and we can move on." Rose glanced at the gun in his hand and noticed the one Sam was holding too. She shook her head, stammering out something but Dean didn't care. "You've got three seconds before I put a bullet in you. It might not kill you, but it'll hurt."

She glared up at him, her flight or fight response kicking into the fighting area. "Are you completely mental? Of course it would kill me!"

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, pushing him out of the way. Dean only moved to let Sam take over because every now and then Sam's softer side could get them the information they needed. Sam knelt down in front of her. "It's okay," he said softly, showing her his gun and putting it off to the side on the table. "Calm down, Rose. My name is Sam, that's my brother Dean, our uncle Bobby, and that's Castiel." She bit her lip, pulling her knees up to her chest and holding them. Dean frowned a bit. She didn't look like something that was trying to kill people. She looked like a scared little girl. Maybe they had made a mistake.

"What…what do you want?" she asked softly, keeping her eyes trained on Sam.

Sam looked at Dean. "Hand me the computer." Dean walked over to the table and grabbed the computer and passed it to Sam. He brought up the pictures of her, the sketch from Charles Dickens, and showed her. "Is this you?" he asked.

Rose looked at the computer. "Yeah, that's me." She frowned and looked at Sam. "Where did you find those?"

Sam smiled a little and put the computer to the side. "I'm good at finding things." He looked back at her, still crouched in front of her on the floor. "Can you tell me why there are mentions of you dating back all the way to 1727, yet it doesn't look like you've aged at all?"

Rose bit her lip nervously and looked around the room at all of them. Dean could tell she didn't want to tell them. He would have to fix that. "You've got five seconds or I'm going to introduce you to a bullet."

"Dean!" Sam glared at him. "Not helping."

Rose shook her head, her whole body shaking. "Time travel—I know it sounds weird, impossible even, but it's true."

Alright, they could maybe buy time travel; they'd done their fair share of it. But that took tremendous power, like the kind Cas was packing. "How?" Dean asked.

She looked at him, fear coloring her eyes. "Hey," Sam said, gently touching her hand. "Just look at me, okay?"

She nodded a little and wiped the corners of her eyes. Was she really crying? Dean wasn't buying the act. "It's…hard to explain, especially if I can't show you." She glanced at Dean, but her eyes quickly went back to Sam. "Please, I just want to go home. I don't even know where I am."

"You're in South Dakota," Sam said glancing over at Dean.

"Never mind that." Dean was getting pissed. "Enough with the chit chat, ask her about the wolf."

"Wolf?" Rose looked up at Dean wide-eyed, true fear coloring her face a deathly shade of white. Dean was afraid she was going to pass out for moment.

"Yeah, when my buddy Cas here reached inside you, this big bad wolf attacked him. How do you explain that?" She started shaking violently, her hands going to her face as she shook her head. She stared at the ground, tears flowing from her eyes.

"No, that's…it…"

Sam glared at Dean and quickly moved to sit beside Rose on the couch. "It's okay, can you tell us what that means?"

She focused on the floor, staring at it. "I thought it was a fluke the last time…just a happy coincidence that I could pull it off. I never thought it was still a part of me."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at Sam. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sam smiled a little, softly, that friendly smile that always got scared little girls like her to open up like a dam. Dean was going to have to find out how he did that one of these days. It sure came in handy. "I think we can handle it," he said looking at Dean. "I think you can put that gun away now." Dean glared at him for a minute but for now it seemed like Rose was pretty much harmless. He tucked his gun away in the waistband of his jeans and crossed his arms, looking at her. "See? We're not going to hurt you. Now, why don't you tell us what's going on? Maybe we can help you."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Unless you're a Time Lord, don't count on it."

"What's a Time Lord?" Dean looked at Cas. "You ever hear of one of those before?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I wasn't aware that time was ruled by anyone."

"They're from a different planet."

Dean looked back at Rose and stared at her. Did she really think that aliens were the way to go? He shook his head and put his hands on his hips glaring at her. "Aliens? Sweetheart, there is no such thing."

She shook her head. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean. "Chill." He looked back at Rose. "It's okay, he's an ass, just tell us what happened. Were you abducted?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I ran away with him. It was the best decision of my life." She looked at Sam. "He saved my life, and I sort of saved his. He asked me to run away with him and I didn't even think about it, I just did. I've been with him for a long time."

Sam sighed and looked back at Dean. Dean walked over to her and looked down at her. "Explain the wolf."

She glanced up at Dean. "It's hard to explain. We were in trouble, and he sent me back home in his ship because he didn't want me to die. I was trying to get back to him and I opened the spaceship up. I looked into her heart and I absorbed the Time Vortex. It basically turned me into a god and I was able to get back to him and save his life. He took the power away from me and put it back into the ship, but…some of it must have gotten left behind." She shook her head and bit her thumb nail, staring at the floor. "I thought it was fluke, just dumb luck the last time I used it, but…I guess not."

Dean smirked and looked at Sam. "Case closed, she's a god. We gank her with a wooden steak."

She looked up at him, fear flooding her eyes. "What?"

Sam reached out and took her by the shoulders. "Easy, easy." He looked up at Dean and glared. "Does she really look like she's going to kill someone?"

"She's a monster, Sam! Do you want another repeat of Ruby? Or how about Meg? Or Crowley?" He couldn't believe they were really having this conversation. "She's dangerous! Look at what she did to Cas?"

"May I interject something?" Cas slowly moved away from the wall and approached them. "Dean, I stand by what I said before. She iis/i dangerous but, she's not evil." He looked down at the girl and slowly crouched in front of her beside Sam. "I don't know what manner of creature she is, but she won't harm us."

Rose looked over at Dean. "I just want to go home" Dean started pacing. Now Cas was on her side. "Please, I can explain everything better if you let me call my fiancé."

Dean shook his head. "Explain first."

"You won't believe me."

"Try. Me."

Rose sighed and hugged her knees closer to her chest. "My fiancé, when I met him I was nineteen and working in a shop. It was closing time and I had to take the lottery money to Wilson. I was looking for him and our shop window dummies started walking around. He came out of nowhere, grabbed my hand and told me to run." She smiled a little. "He saved my life that night, but he also blew up the shop. I wasn't sure what had happened exactly, but he showed up at my flat the next day asking if I was made of plastic. Long story short, an alien called the Nestene Conscious was trying to take over the world and we stopped it together. After that, he asked me to run away with him inside of his space ship. He's an alien too, or he was." She shook her head. "You must think I'm mad."

Sam shook his head. "Just keep going. You said he used to be an alien, what do you mean?"

Rose looked at him. "Do you understand the concept of parallel worlds?"

"Vaguely, yeah."

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" Sam nodded and got her what she asked for. "Okay, so we're in one universe," Rose said while drawing a line down one third of the page. "And there's another world here," she said, drawing another line. "This space here in the middle, it's called the void, is the space between universes. I'm originally from this universe," she pointed to the third section. "Something happened and a hole was created in the void, which allowed people from your universe to jump into mine. The Doctor, that's my fiancé, we were trying to stop it, and I got lost here. The void got closed and we were separated."

"Then how are you two engaged?"

Rose smiled. "About two years after I was lost here, another hole was created. I jumped back to the other universe to try and help, and I found the Doctor again. Something happened and he was hurt. There was a hand of his that had been cut off during a fight on the ship in this container. When he was regenerating he focused his energy on that and was able to keep himself from changing. But when Donna touched it another Doctor grew from the hand because all of that regeneration energy was attached to it. It wasn't a Time Lord though; the clone was half Time Lord, half human. The human part mainly being that he only has one heart, one life. After we saved the world again the original Doctor brought me and the clone back here and dropped us off. I've been living with the clone ever since and he's just like the other Doctor, he is the other Doctor, only he only has one life."

Dean shook his head, trying to come to terms with what she'd just said, trying to understand it. All this talk of aliens and regeneration and parallel universes was beyond him. "Okay, do you mind repeating that, in English maybe? What the hell is a regeneration?"

Rose sighed and rubbed her eyes. "He's a Time Lord, that's the race, and when they're body is dying, like if they were to be shot, instead of dying they regenerate. Their whole body dies and a new one is born. My Doctor is in his tenth regeneration. I've known two of them." She looked at Dean. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"You're telling me." Dean fell back into the chair. "So he's the human clone of an alien and you're both from a parallel universe?" When Rose nodded her head Dean rubbed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. "What about this spaceship you travel in. Wouldn't someone have seen something like that flying around?"

Rose smiled a little. "Not really." She flipped the page she'd drawn out the universes on and started sketching something. "See, the TARDIS—that's what it's called—when the TARDIS lands it's able to take on the appearance of something from that time period, so it blends in. When the Doctor landed in 1963 it took on the appearance of a blue police box." She showed them the sketch she'd drawn on the paper. "The Chameleon circuit, the thing that allows it to change its appearance broke and got stuck like that. There's also a perception filter around it, so unless someone actively draws attention to it no one sees it. You'd never even know it was there."

Dean sighed and looked at her. "You travel around in a spaceship that looks like a phone box? You do understand how ridiculous that sounds right? I mean, how do you even fit in there?"

"It's bigger on the inside."

Dean sighed and pushed himself out of the chair and started pacing the room. He couldn't wrap his head around all of this. "So, let me get his straight, you're engaged to a clone of some alien, you travel around in a bigger on the inside spaceship, you're from a different universe, and you have remnants of this spaceship inside of you?"

Rose nodded her head. "Basically, yeah."

Dean threw his hands in the air and looked at Sam. "So what do we do now?"

Sam sighed and looked at her. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Rose shook her head, her brows furrowing together. "What? No."

Sam looked back over at Dean. "We let her go." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Here, go ahead and call your fiancé, let him know where you are." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into the kitchen along with Cas and Bobby.

Dean shook his head and grabbed the half empty fifth and downed another quarter of it. "What the ihell/i is going on?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have no idea. Since when are aliens real?" He looked at Cas. "Did you know about this?"

Cas shook his head. "No, this is news to me."

"Great." Dean put the bottle down rather forcefully. "We've got a girl who became a demigod because of some freaking phone box spaceship and we can't gank her because: one, we don't know how, and two, she's never killed anyone."

"What do you want to do Dean? This is a little bit above our pay grade."

"Uhm…excuse me?" They looked over to see Rose standing in the door way of the kitchen. "I need your address."

Bobby gave it to her and they watched her walk back into the living room. Dean sighed and started pacing again. "I don't like this. Not one bit." Sam opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off when a loud, weird noise interrupted him coming from the yard. "What the hell?"

Rose came back into the kitchen. "That would be my fiancé."

They all followed Rose outside and sure enough there was a big blue police box in the yard. Dean stared at it as a tall skinny man in a suit walked out from the doors. He ran over to Rose and hugged her, making sure she was alright. She said something but Dean wasn't paying attention; he was too busy, staring, mouth agape, just like Sam, Bobby, and Cas. There was no explanation for any of this, and if Dean hadn't seen it himself he wouldn't believe it.

Rose brought her fiancé over. "This is the Doctor. Doctor this is Bobby, Castiel, Sam, and Dean."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked at all of them. "So you're the ones who kidnapped my fiancé." He glared at them. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Doctor, easy, we've sorted it out."

"We're really sorry," Sam said. "We were doing some research and saw her in several different periods of time. We thought she was a witch or something."

"Yeah, then we found out she's some sort of a god," Dean added.

"What?" the Doctor frowned and looked at Rose.

"The Bad Wolf…I still have her." Something played across the Doctor's face but Rose just shook her head and he seemed to let it go. Rose smiled and looked at them. "Would you like to see the TARDIS?"

Sam looked at Dean. "Sure, why not?"

Rose looked up at the Doctor. "We can give them one ride, can't we?"

He sighed and looked at them. It was obvious to Dean that the Doctor didn't trust them, which he really had every right. They had kidnapped his fiancé and pretty much tortured her. "I suppose. One ride." He turned on his heels and walked back to the TARDIS, Rose in tow.

"Well, you two have fun, I'm too old for all this crap." Bobby went back inside.

Sam looked at Cas. "You coming along?"

Cas shook his head. "No, not this time." He disappeared.

"Are you guys coming?" Rose called from the doors of the spaceship.

Dean followed Sam over and watched as the giant tried to walk through the doors and hit his head on the archway. Dean tried to contain his laughter, but couldn't. Dean laughed so hard he was nearly in tears by the time he got control of himself. Sam just glared at him and ducked his head and walked through.

Slowly, Dean followed Sam inside. He was no more than two feet past the doors before his brain temporarily shut down. He quickly ran back outside and walked around the box, feeling every side, making sure it was real. When the blue painted wood didn't yield, he ran back inside and looked at everything, slowly taking it in. There was ino/i way this could be real. Any of it. "Son of a bitch…it's bigger on the inside."


	3. Barcelona

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Chapter 3: Barcelona

_Son of a bitch…it's bigger on the inside._

Rose smirked as she fell back into the jump seat, immediately regretting it as pain jolted through her system. She was still sore from whatever the pretty boy in the trench coat had done to her. Still, it was almost worth it to see the looks on Sam and Dean's faces as they looked around the TARDIS. She had to give Sam props; he was handling it better than most. He was in a state of wide-eyed awe. He was walking around the console, looking at all of the different buttons, levers, and Gallifreyan writing.

Dean, on the other hand, was probably one of the worse cases she had seen or heard about. He was standing in the middle of the ramp leading from the doors staring wide-eyed at everything. He was breathing heavily; Rose was almost worried that he was going to start hyperventilating. He had a white knuckle, iron grip on the railing, and she wasn't completely sure, but it looked like he was shaking.

She looked up at the Doctor who had already programmed the coordinates into the TARDIS and was waiting for her to give him the okay before they took off. She stood, slowly, her body aching, and stood beside him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I was thinking we could go to Barcelona."

"Relaxing beaches?"

"Oh, yes."

"Punch it." Rose got a good hold of the TARDIS as the Doctor flipped the switch. She smirked and watched Sam and Dean rock and stumble about as the TARDIS pitched violently. She did her best to hold on but she lost her grip and fell back, her ribs colliding painfully with the jump seat. She yelled out in pain as the TARDIS came to a full stop.

"Rose!" The Doctor knelt beside her, Sam and Dean working their way over after they managed to get up off the floor. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at the Doctor and tried to give him a reassuring smile to calm the worry on his face. "It's alright, I'm just still really sore."

The Doctor looked up at Sam and Dean, giving them the full glare of the Oncoming Storm. "What did you two do to her?"

"It's hard to explain. Do you have a medical room or something? I can carry her." Sam started to move towards her to pick her up, but the Doctor picked her up before he could.

"I've got her." He started down the hall. "Both of you follow me." Rose looked over his shoulder at Sam and Dean, trying to give them a smile that would calm down the panicked looks on their faces. "I've got some questions for you." The Doctor carried her into the medical bay and gently put her on the table. "Now, I don't care how hard it is to explain, start talking."

Rose fought back the urge to wince at his tone. It wasn't often she heard it, usually only when he wasn't able to completely contain the Oncoming Storm. Sam and Dean weren't used to it so she wasn't surprised when she saw them recoil. Sam recovered quickly though, Dean still seemed out of it. "We have a friend, he's an angel. He's able to reach into people and touch their souls. We were doing some research and I saw that Rose had been spotted back as far as the 1700s and we thought she might be a demon or a witch. Dean and I, it's our jobs to kill things like that. So we found a spell that could summon her and when she walked out of our trap, we knocked her out and had Cas look at her soul."

Rose flinched as the Doctor slowly lifted her shirt to look at her sides. She looked down and saw how bruised they were. The Doctor growled and grabbed one of the medical wands that acted like a sonic screwdriver for injuries and started working on her sides. "Did you know that this is what reaching into a soul does to someone?" he asked.

Rose looked over at Sam and Dean; they were just as horrified as she and the Doctor were. "No, we had no idea."

She reached out and cupped his face, making her look up at him. "Go easy on them. They were only doing what they thought was right. We would have done the same thing, right?"

He sighed and nodded. Rose smiled as the Oncoming Storm was quelled. He quickly finished healing her ribs and put the medical wand away. "Alright, so, Barcelona." He helped Rose off the gurney and turned to look at the boys. "If you'll follow me, I'll get you into the proper attire." He looked at Rose. "I'll take them to the wardrobe; you go to the bedroom and get changed. I think that red number that I love will do nicely."

Rose smiled and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. "Roger that." She walked out of the medical bay and headed for their bedroom while the Doctor led the boys back to the wardrobe. Personally she was a bit upset that she wouldn't be able to see their faces when they got a look at it, but she supposed that would be made up for when she saw their faces as they stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the beautiful beaches of Barcelona—the planet, not the city.

She walked into the bedroom and went to the dresser, digging around until she found the bathing suit the Doctor had been talking about. It was a deep red halter bikini, but it was modest. Simple, yet sexy. That's what the Doctor loved about it. She quickly slipped into it and grabbed a TARDIS blue beach towel, threw on a pair of flip-flops and walked back out to the console room to wait on the boys.

She was looking out at the planet they were on through the view screen when the Doctor, Sam, and Dean walked back into the room. She turned around and looked at them when Dean whistled. "Down boy," she said smirking. They all had on a pair of swim trunks they'd found in the wardrobe and they all still had their tee shirts on. She walked over to the Doctor and kissed him again, something she would never get tired of doing. "Ready to go see where we are?" she asked looking over at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, bring it on. So where are we? Cairo? London? Tokyo?"

Rose smirked and crossed her arms. "Oh no, we're in Barcelona."

Dean smirked. "Awesome, hot native babes in bikinis."

Rose smirked and led them to the doors. "Not the city Barcelona." She looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled the doors open. "The planet Barcelona." Rose walked backwards out of the TARDIS so she could see the expressions on Sam and Dean's faces when they got an eyeful of the planet. The Doctor had chosen the perfect spot to land. They had been to Barcelona before, but this particular beach was one of her favorites. At noon day the giant purple sun cast down a spectacular light that glittered off the miles upon miles of silver sand that lined the magenta water. Palm trees in shades of oranges and reds lined the pathways and streets. Nose-less dogs barked and ran along in the surf as races of all sorts sun bathed and swam about.

The looks on Sam and Dean's faces were priceless. They both stood there in the sand, wide-eyed and mouth agape. "We're not in Kansas anymore," Dean mumbled.

"What do you think?" Rose asked with a grin.

"This is crazy." Sam shook his head. "We're not on Earth anymore."

"You're not even in the same galaxy," the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand. "Are we going to sit here and talk all day, or are we going to go have some fun?" The Doctor led them down to the beach and chose the best spot before unrolling his towel and sitting down.

Rose dropped her things beside him and smiled. "I'm going to go play," she said with a wink.

"Be careful," he said to her as he lay back.

"Always." She looked over at Sam and Dean. "Don't suppose you two want to join me?"

"Sure." Sam put his own things down and removed his shirt.

Rose looked up at Dean. "What about you?"

Dean shook his head. "Maybe later, I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this."

Rose shrugged. "Suit yourself." She reached into the bag she'd brought along and pulled out a Frisbee. She looked up at Sam. "Ready?" He smiled and nodded. "Great." They left the Doctor and Dean on the beach and made their way out into the water. One of the great things about the beaches of Barcelona was that the water was always the perfect temperature. Rose and Sam walked out until they found a nice empty stretch of sand bar. She and Sam started tossing the Frisbee back and forth.

"So, how long have you known the Doctor?" Sam asked as he caught the flying disk.

"Nine years. Two I spent traveling with him, two I was trapped in this universe without him, and five spent here with him." Rose easily caught Sam's throw and tossed it back to him.

"So, this is normal for you? Strange planets and aliens?"

Rose laughed lightly. "Oh yeah, has been since the day we met." She caught the Frisbee again and tossed it back. "What about you? You said that pretty boy in the trench coat was an angel?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, he's the only decent one we've met. Dean and I, we've been fighting demons and monsters since we were kids. It's hard to believe we've never found aliens before."

"What were you doing in 2006?" Rose asked, remembering all of the Cybermen that had attacked this universe.

Sam shook his head. "Honestly, I don't even remember."

They both laughed and Rose shook her head looking at him. "So, you hunt monsters and things that go bump in the night. Have you ever killed a vampire?"

Sam smirked. "Oh yeah, lots of them. What about you?"

Rose shook her head. "No, but I've defeated Daleks, Cybermen, Jagrafess, gas mask zombies, werewolves, and a whole mess of other things." Rose looked over at the beach where the Doctor and Dean were sitting. They seemed like they were getting along well. She got a naughty idea. She slowly walked over to Sam. "Is it just me, or are those two missing out on all the fun?"

Sam glanced over at them and shrugged. "Dean's always like that."

"Well, I think we should change that." Rose smirked and started to whisper her plan to Sam.


	4. Making Waves

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Chapter 4: Making Waves

"Actual real life vampires?" the Doctor asked.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, whole nests of them before." He looked at the Doctor as the waves crashed against the shore. "You've really never seen one before?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, werewolves, yes, but not vampires."

Dean chuckled, and then sighed. "You know, I really am sorry about what happened to Rose."

The Doctor sighed and looked at him. "You were trying to protect your world; I'd be a hypocrite and a liar if I said I wouldn't do anything and everything to protect mine."

"Don't we live in the same world?"

The Doctor shook his head. "We live on the same planet, but Rose is my world."

Dean looked at him and as the Doctor stared out into the magenta waters he saw something there that he would never have. Someone to be completely devoted to and in love with.

"Dean, Doctor!" Sam came running up to them. "Rose, she got sucked into the under tow."

They were off the sand and running out into the water in two seconds flat. Dean's eyes were searching the waters everywhere as they reached the sand bar Sam and Rose had been on. Sam and the Doctor weren't far behind him. Dean turned around to look at them when something jumped behind him, wrapped around his neck and pulled him back into the deep water beyond the sand bar. When he came back up and breached the surface he heard feminine laughter. He turned around and saw Rose treading water beside him. He looked at Sam who was wearing a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin. "Did you—you know about this?"

Sam crossed his arms and shrugged. "You two looked bored."

"Yeah, so we thought we'd give you a little push," Rose smirked, "or pull as it were."

Dean nodded and walked back onto the sand bar with Rose. "You know you two are absolutely right." Dean looked at the Doctor and saw his smirk and subtle nod. "We do need to have more fun." He grabbed Rose quickly, picked her up, and tossed her over the drop off of the sand bar.

Rose came back up laughing. "See? Isn't having fun better?" She stated to climb the sand bar but got stuck in the underwater sand. "Doctor?" she asked, holding out her hand. He reached to help her, but Rose pulled him back into the water with her.

After that all four of them spent hours in the water until they were thoroughly pruned. The beautiful purple sun was starting to fade beyond the horizon as they made their way back to the TARDIS. They walked in and Rose paused at the hallway. "Doctor, how about I show them to the space rooms, and then I'll come meet you in the shower?"

"Yes ma'am." The Doctor turned on his heels and headed down the hall.

Rose smiled and looked at the boys. "Okay boys, follow me, and mind your hands. She's a little temperamental with new guests." Rose started to lead them down the hall.

"She? She who?" Sam asked as they followed her.

Rose looked over her shoulder at them with a wink. "The TARDIS."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just a ship." Dean looked around as the lights began to flicker and the ship started to hum. "Okay, maybe not."

Rose stopped in front of two doors. "Take your pick boys, both are empty. You should find the closets and dressers full. I expect you showered and dressed in an hour." She turned and started to walk away.

"What happens in an hour?" Sam asked.

"We go to dinner."

An hour later Sam and Dean were waiting outside of their rooms. Sam was leaning on the wall staring at the floor. "So, uhm, Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Was your shower…werid?"

"Oh, thank god. I thought it was just me." Dean looked at him. "Did yours shock you?"

"Yeah, I was trying to adjust the water and it shocked me."

Dean scoffed. "I think this ship really is alive, and doesn't like us."

"I told you she was temperamental with new passengers." They looked up as Rose and the Doctor came down the hall. "When I first came aboard she hid my room from me every night. More than once I slept in the library. Every now and then when she gets mad at the Doctor she hides all of his bananas."

"Rotten thing," the Doctor mumbled. He sighed. "Oh, well. So, dinner on Barcelona?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Dean clapped his hands together. "Wait…what kind of food do they have here? It's not some freaking alien food is it?"

Sam jabbed his elbow into Dean's ribs. "Dude."

Rose laughed. "No, it's alright, Sam." She looked at Dean. "They have anything and everything you could want."

"Even pie?"

Rose nodded. "Even pie."

With that settled they all left the TARDIS and headed into the city. During the day it was quiet and peaceful, but at night it was lively with the young bodies and couples out at the bars and clubs. The Doctor led them to a little restaurant and tot them a table. Once dinner was over with, Rose was somehow able to convince them to go to one of Barcelona's night clubs. When they walked in Rose made a b-line for the dance floor while the boys went to see if they could find a table.

When they sat down Dean ordered drinks on the screen built into the table and looked at the dance floor, trying to spot Rose. "You sure it's okay for her to be out there alone?" he asked over the music.

"Oh yeah," the Doctor said nodding. "She's more than capable of handling herself."

A waitress brought drinks over and not much later Rose came over out of breath and sweaty. She took one of the shots Dean had ordered and fell into the booth beside the Doctor. "I love dancing." She turned the table until the screen was in front of her and scrolled through the menu. "Sam, Dean, I expect a dance with each of you before the night is over." She ordered a few more drinks. "And you, Doctor, I expect at least five." She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down for a kiss.

Dean downed a shot and looked at Rose. "I'll give you one dance, but make it a slow song."

"Ditto," Sam agreed.

Rose grinned as a slow song came on. "Deal. Sam, you're up." Rose stood, quickly doing another shot and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him out to the dance floor.

"Watch your hands, mate!" the Doctor called out after them.

Once they were alone, Dean looked at the Doctor, something had been bothering him for a while. "Okay, Doctor, level with me." The Doctor moved around in the booth so they could talk easier. "How do you do it? You and Rose travel around, get into dangerous life or death situations all the time. How do you two manage to keep a steady relationship? Sam and I have tried, over and over again. It never works, it's always too dangerous."

The Doctor sighed and looked out at the dance floor, watching Rose as Sam dipped her. He smiled, and that same look he'd had at the beach was back. "I lost Rose once, I'm sure she told you the story."

"About getting lost in a different universe? Yeah."

"That wasn't the first time I thought I had. Once, I thought she'd been killed by a Dalek; it had been my fault because I closed the doors. The next time, she absorbed the Time Vortex. Normally that would kill a person, but not my Rose. Then there was the time I thought she was going to be sucked into a black hole." The Doctor paused and looked at Dean. "Then I really did lose her. For two years I traveled with her and not once did I ever tell her I loved her. Even when I knew I would never see her again." He shook his head. "I'd thought I'd lost everything that day."

"Exactly, so how do you do that?"

The Doctor smiled. "How can I not? Rose is everything to me, how could I willingly leave her? Besides, Rose can hold her own. She's smart, gorgeous, resourceful, good at figuring out problems, and apparently some sort of demigod thanks to the TARDIS." Dean sighed and watched Sam and Rose. Maybe the Doctor was right; maybe it could work, if you find the right person to hold your hand.


	5. Doctor Who?

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Chapter 5; I Can Change That

The night air was cool and welcoming against their sweat-slicked skin as they left the club and made their way back to the TARDIS. By the end of the night Rose had managed to get all of them out on the floor dancing and having fun. "I can't remember the last time we had that much fun," Sam said as they trudged down to the beach where the TARDIS was parked.

"I don't think we've ever had that much fun."

"That's depressing." Rose looked up at Dean as the Doctor unlocked the doors. "Never?"

"We've been hunters our whole lives. It's never been about having fun, it's always been about the job," Dean explained as they stepped inside.

"Yeah, it wasn't much of a life but at least we had each other."

Rose shook her head following the Doctor down to the living room. "I understand that it's a dangerous life, I mean the Doctor and I lead a dangerous life, but we still have fun. Don't you guys have girlfriends or wives?"

Sam sighed as he fell onto the couch with Rose while Dean and the Doctor took up residence in the armchairs. "We've tried. It never works out, it's too dangerous."

Rose frowned. "Our life is dangerous but we still make it work. What if you found woman hunters?"

Dean sighed. "It's not that easy. But I do have a questioned. It's been bothering me for a while."

"What would that be?" the Doctor asked.

"The summoning spell we used on Rose shouldn't have worked. She's just a human girl, so do you know anything about that?"

The Doctor sighed and looked at Rose, Dean got the idea that whatever the explanation was, the Doctor didn't like it. "You've heard the story of how Rose absorbed the Time Vortex. Normally, when someone absorbs the vortex they become a vengeful god, but not my Rose. She was protected from it because she's human, and chose to do the most human thing with that power. She came to save my life out of love and brought a man, a very good friend, back to life." He sighed and rubbed his jaw.

"Since the Doctor was a Time Lord he was able to take the vortex from me and send it back to the TARDIS, but it caused him to regenerate." Rose pulled out her phone and brought up a picture. "This is what he used to look like," she said passing Dean the phone.

"So if you removed the vortex then what was that wolf Cas saw?" Sam asked.

The Doctor sighed. "A part of the vortex must have latched itself onto Rose's soul. The wolf was part of the name Rose chose. She is the Bad Wolf."

Dean looked at Rose. "Bad Wolf?"

Rose blushed lightly. "I chose it because we had heard about it six times before that, it was like it was following us through space and time. It wasn't until after I became the Bad Wolf that we realized that I was the one who spread the words through time and space."

"So, you're still this Bad Wolf? Do you have some kind of power?" Sam asked.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Most likely, I was able to send the Doctor a message between universes. But I would have to practice before I would be able to actually use them again."

The Doctor nodded. "It won't be easy either. But, back to your original question." He leaned forward, scratching the back of his head. "Because part of the vortex is still latched onto Rose's soul, it makes her more susceptible to supernatural happenings, like your summoning spell."

Dean nodded. He was about to ask another question when Rose's phone started ringing. "That's weird…" She took the phone from Sam and answered it. "Hello…Jack?" She looked up at the Doctor. "Wait, I don't understand, how are you calling?" Rose frowned and slowly stood off the couch. "Okay, hold on." She left the room.

Dean looked at the Doctor. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Jack, he's the man Rose brought back to life…he should be in the other universe though. He shouldn't be able to contact her."

They heard Rose scream and a moment later she was walking back into the room with a man, Dean assumed to be Jack. "Did you miss me, Doctor?" he asked, walking over and hugging the Doctor.

"That depends, how the hell did you get here?" the Doctor asked hugging him back.

"The same way Rose jumped universes. We built a dimension cannon, but we perfected it. The hole closed behind me so there is no tear." Jack smiled and looked at Rose. "She gave me a copy of the plans before we parted way the last time we met."

The Doctor sighed. "Well, you're here now, so I guess there's no point scolding you. Jack, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Jack shook their hands. "Captain Jack Harkness, pleasure."

Dean nodded. "Pleasure."

"Dean."

Everyone turned and looked at Cas standing in the door way. "How the hell did you get in here?" the Doctor asked. "No one should be able to get in unless someone lets them."

"I am an angel of the Lord," Cas stated.

Jack smirked and looked him up and down. "I can change that," he said with a wink.

"Oi, don't you go starting that."

Cas looked confused. "I don't understand…how?"

Dean clasped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He sat back down in the chair. "Well this is turning into a regular party."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Well, I suppose, if it's a party we should have refreshments then." He rose from the chair and looked at Sam. "Why don't you help me?"

"Uh, sure," Sam said getting up.

Dean watched them leave the room and looked between Cas and Jack. He remembered the time he took Cas to get laid and it hadn't turned out too well. Maybe Cas went the other way? This Jack guy sure seemed to.

"So Rose, what have you been up to?" Jack asked as he plopped down beside her on the couch. "I can't imagine anything boring, knowing the Doctor he wouldn't want to be cooped up in one place for long."

Rose smiled and started reliving the past with Jack. Dean watched Cas closely. He was paying an awful lot of attention to the pair…or maybe just Jack. The Doctor and Sam came back with food and drinks, thankfully they had beer and Dean took one, listening to stories get passed around from everyone. As things were winding down a question occurred to Dean. "Okay, Doctor, I've got another question. What's your real name?"

The shared look between Jack, Rose, and the Doctor didn't go unnoticed by Dean. "It's just the Doctor."

"You're kidding. No one is called the anything. You don't have a real name?"

The Doctor smirked. "I do, but I haven't gone by that for a very, very long time. I chose my name, that's who I am. That's all that matters."

Dean shrugged. He supposed that was a good enough answer and left it at that. He stood, deciding it was time for bed and headed down to the room Rose had shown him earlier. As he lay in bed he realized there were things out there that he would probably never understand, but had anyone told him three days ago that he would be on an alien planet inside of a ship that was bigger on the inside with the clone of an alien he would have called them crazy and probably punched them. But here he was. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


End file.
